Wireless door lock systems, or door lock and unlock systems, that can be actuated from outside the vehicle are well known in the art. In a typical system, a control signal is emitted through a radio remote control and received by a receiving antenna disposed on the vehicle. Such a system may be capable of automatically unlocking all the doors and the trunk at the same time. This type of door lock system is particularly convenient and is provided as standard equipment even in relatively low cost vehicles.